


Sha-La-La

by Nedmons



Category: The Ramones
Genre: Angelic Grace maybe?, Gen, How did we get here?, Moments that could be a relationship but this work is actually gen, Nedmons, POV First Person, Secrets, Singing, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedmons/pseuds/Nedmons
Summary: The group finds out that Johnny can actually sing.
Kudos: 2





	Sha-La-La

**Author's Note:**

> A really weird work featuring the ultimate spin that is "Howling at the Moon (Sha-La-La)".

“Johnny did not sing,” Jorge told me once.

We were made to believe that the reason was because he couldn’t sing and play his guitar at the same time. I, meanwhile, had another take, that if he did, his singing voice would be a stark contrast to the tough persona he’s so known for, among others. As a matter of fact, Dee Dee had caught sight of Johnny clad in just his underwear, singing Elvis, and hugging an awkward Joey.

“Really?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Really,” the bassist said. “Gotta admit, he’s got a nice voice.”

“No way!” Johnny scoffed. This had to be a trick. Johnny Ramone did not sing. Okay, the guitarist may have had something going on in his system that night, but the voice could not have come out from him. In hopes of preserving his pride, he turned to the actual singer. “Joey, you haven’t heard anything.”

“I was there with you,” Joey admitted, to Johnny’s dismay. “There’s no denying it.”

“Neddie, what do you say?” Dee Dee asked, to which I returned a small grin. While I did not tell him and Joey about the singing that would sometimes accompany the guitar when I was alone with the player, I did, however, tell them that I was on the ultimate spin…

Suddenly, Tommy walked into the group, accompanied by Jorge. “What’s going on?”

“John’s going to sing ‘Howling at the Moon (Sha-La-La)’!” Dee Dee announced gleefully. Tommy and Jorge looked at each other like _is this even possible_ , and Johnny, well…

“It’s easy,” Joey assured him. “You just have to say ‘Sha-La-La-La, Sha-La-La-La-La’.”

“And you won’t have to sing the part where conservatives can cry,” I added. “In fact, we’ve shortened to the last verses of the song.”

After much deliberation, Johnny Ramone, who considered himself the leader of the band, had given in to these misfits for once. Considering the space limitations of the house—which couldn’t fit a drum kit inside, not to mention different drummer—the Ramones couldn’t actually play. However, that didn’t stop me (with a little help from Tommy on setting up the speakers Dad had in the room) starting the ultimate spin to the guitar solo, followed by Joey in all his glory.

 _Keep it glowing, glowing, glowing_  
_I’m not hurting anyone_  
_Keep it glowing, smoking, glowing_  
_I’m howling at the moon_

 _I took the law and threw it away_  
_‘Cause there’s nothing wrong, it’s just for play_  
_There’s no law, no law anymore_  
_I want to steal from the rich and give to the poor_

Then, like an unspoken beckoning, Joey leaned closer to Johnny, who was getting flustered by the minute.

 _Oh baby_  
_Oh baby_  
_Oh baby_  
_Oh baby_

 _I took the law and threw it away_  
_‘Cause there’s nothing wrong, it’s just for play_

Johnny could always get out of this situation, of being surrounded by those weirdos, but he chose not to. Not when he had that wondrous beauty named Joey Ramone by his side.

 _I'm smoking, baby_  
_I'm smoking, oh baby_

 _There’s no law, no law anymore_  
_I want to steal from the rich and give to the poor_

Finally, the whole group, including him, burst into harmony.

 _Sha-La-La-La_  
_Sha-La-La-La-La_  
_Sha-La-La-La_  
_Sha-La-La-La-La_  
_Sha-La-La-La_  
_Sha-La-La-La-La_  
_Sha-La-La-La_  
_Sha-La-La-La-La_  
_Sha-La-La-La_  
_Sha-La-La-La-La_  
_Sha-La-La-La_  
_Sha-La-La-La-La_  
_Sha-La-La-La_  
_Sha-La-La-La-La…_

Once the song faded, Johnny rest his head on Joey’s shoulder, hiding his face through the mass of dark hair. He couldn’t believe it was really him!

“Wow…” Tommy was astounded. “This sounds different than anything I’ve produced for.”

“Yeah,” I looked on pensively. “It is different. And yet, that wouldn’t make us any less tough to die…”

Dee Dee and Jorge watched as Joey rubbed Johnny’s back in soothing motions, before moving on to conversation.

Anyways, there's no denying that voice. Now we know.

“Johnny can sing!” Jorge would conclude.


End file.
